Love These Battles, But Love You More
by Captain Twilight Slytherin
Summary: We fight I feel a rush. We clutch it isn't much, but it's enough to wonder what's in store for us. It's love, it's lust. I ache when I ain't with you I have zero strength. Bella is always fighting with him, but they need eachother like they need the air
1. It's Just Starting

Ok so I know I promised two other stories… but… I can't stop this. Plus I'm having writers block on those two stories. So I present… (drum roll please!)… Love These Battles, But Love You More. Yes, I just came up with the name. I'm so proud of myself! I encourage/recommend/demand you to listen to I Love the Way You Lie part 2 Rihanna Ft. Eminem

Onward!

Disclaimer: Ok well I don't own the music or the Twilight but then again I don't want to own the Twilight… just the wolfpack.

**Bella**

I awoke in a tangle of heated bronze limbs and my soft ivory ones. My legs comfortably wrapped around his. A soft contented sigh escaped my mouth, then a shot of disgust at what happened.

**Flashback**

"Stop being such a bitch! I told you what happened and you keep questioning me about it! I don't want that skank! I didn't understand what was going on! I didn't come on to her! She came to me! Don't accuse me of shit you didn't know about!" his voice bellowed out.

I was beyond understanding at this point. I hate him but I love him. My obsession with him ends tonight!

_Is it, is it really? _A voice in my head said, _or are you going to run back to him an hour later because it hurts to be apart from him? You always do._

_Not this time I'm ending this once and for all._

"Shut the fuck up! I know what happened! I know what I saw! You were wrapped around that blonde bimbo. Did you even think about me? Yeah you know me? You're fucking GIRLFRIEND! I swear Paul all you want is sex! Is that why I'm around?" I cried out, tears leaking out of my eyes, never stopping, always flowing.

"What the fuck! Did you even hear what I said! I did not want Miranda! Do I have to fucking beat it into your thick ass skull!"

"I don't know Paul, you tell me! Because I honestly don't know!"

His eyes got soft, going from pure black to liquid onyx in mere seconds. He stepped toward me, never breaking the gaze.

"I don't want her," he pronunciated, "I love you. Do not stand here and tell me what the fuck happened because I know everything in this house."

I snapped. He knows I hate people that know _everything _like Edward supposedly did. I pushed him into the glass coffee table, making it shatter in a million tiny pieces. Glass flew every where.

"No one knows everything asshole." I spat, "I'm ending this I just can't take it. I'm going home and I will see you tomorrow at school." He pulled back my wrist and slapped me. I gasped and ran to my truck.

The tears flooded over my face. Rivers being created on my swollen cheeks. I drove home as quickly and safely as I could with my now blurry vision.

The door slammed shut, announcing my presence.

"That you Bells?"

"Leave me alone Charlie." I sprinted up to my room and locked the door.

I sobbed into my pillow going over the events that just happened. Paul would have a hell of a cleaning to do. The wall by the TV in the living room is cracked, his vases are all smashed, glass was everywhere, there was a big hole in the window upstairs in his bedroom. Overall his house was a wreck, all because of our argument.

I thought over our situation.

Our fights seem to turn me on.

I love him.

He loves me.

His old rep gets us into all of these arguments.

And I just can't get enough of him.

I crave him like Hermione Granger from Harry Potter craves books. I need him like the air I breath. His scent is all over my sheets, and it drives me crazy. I love him so much that my heart aches if I'm not with him. I just need him.

I stood up, grabbing my keys along the way.

"I'll be back dad! I'm going to La Push for something that I left." _Yeah my heart, _I thought.

The drive back to Paul's seemed to take forever. When in reality it was about 10 minutes.

I turned up his driveway and went inside his house since he never locked it.

"Paul," I sniffed.

He was sitting right where I left him as always. I ran into his arms, and cried some more. I sobbed and sobbed hysterically. He just comforted me whispering soft words of love, smoothing my frizzy brown locks down.

When the tears had subsided I looked up at his beautiful face.

I sniffed again, "Paul, I'm so sorry. I-I cant live without you I need you. I love you. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry."

He picked me up and went up to his bedroom and laid me down.

"Baby it's ok," he crooned, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I'm your imprinter, I'd be anything, do anything, and give anything for you. Only you sweetheart. I love you."

"Please show me?" I begged.

And he did, all night long until I reminded him about having to go to school the next day.

**End Flashback**

_I hate myself, I hate us, I hate him!_

_I was not supposed to give in, yet I did! I'm an idiot, he's an idiot, WE are idiots._

I muttered under my breath, while trying to twist around to see what the time it is.

Paul stopped me, "Hush baby. Speak softly. And apologize to me that you pushed my ass into a glass coffee table!"

I gasped, "Fuck you Paul!" I wriggled out of his grasp and pulled on some clothes.

I ran down stairs and got pushed into the wall. I slapped him, but he didn't let me go. I looked at his hurt expression and melted instantly.

"Baby, without you, I'm nothing. I love you. _I'm sorry_, okay?"

I enveloped him in a hug, whispering how much I love him. After some time had passed with us just wrapped around each other in the middle of a destructed living room.

"Baby what time is it?"

He looked at the clock above us, "5:20."

"Shit! I gotta go get ready to tell Charlie my excuse."

"Okay, but you're spending the night here tomorrow. No excuses."

"I promise. See you at school later."

"I'll pick you up later how about that?"

"Perfect." I kissed him and went to my truck.

I drove home thinking about what to tell Charlie. When I got there the cruiser was gone.

_More time for an excuse._

I unlocked the door and went in. I got up to my room and a note was taped there.

_Bells,_

_I know you spent the night at Paul's. I'm not going to punish you, but next time tell me that you're going to sleep over there, okay? I was worried honey. I had to go into the station early to work on some files, I'll be home by six._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

He knows. Oh well. I ran in my room, and got an outfit for school ready.

A black sleeveless top, my white super skinny jeans, and my black knee high slouch boots. I got Paul's favorite bra and panty set, and went to go shower.

The shower water soothed my aching muscles and my confused mind. I thought about nothing and everything. I washed and got out when the water tried freeze me.

I spared a glance at the clock to find it to be almost 6:30. I hurriedly put on my clothes and blow dried my hair. I set about plaiting it messily and tossing my hair over my shoulder. I ran around getting my book bag and all my school stuff by the door.

I stuffed a pop-tart down my throat, downed some milk and was just in time to hear the knock at the door. I opened the door to reveal my sinfully delicious werewolf wearing low slung, dark washed jeans and a tight T that should be illegal.

I reached up to give him a kiss, "Morning baby."

"Mmm… morning. Ready?"

I bent down to get my book bag and shoved my iPod in one of the bag's pockets along with my accessories that I still need to put on.

"All good." I tossed on Paul's gigantic hoodie that I stole from him and got on his motorcycle. I gazed in his dark eyes while he put the helmet on me. He got on and started the short drive to Forks High, hell for any and all students unless you have entertainment.

As we pulled up everyone's eyes snapped to us. I rolled mine and got off. I took the helmet off and strapped it to the handle bars.

Paul grabbed my hand and shoved me up against the wall. His kiss was like whiskey, it gets me drunk. I was deliriously excited after one kiss. I moaned into his mouth yanking on his hair, mewling crazily. He growled and pushed into me more. I hooked my legs around his waist and ground into him.

He pulled away and groaned, "Shit." I pulled his mouth back to mine greedily, needing more kissing less talking. He growled again and I flooded my panties.

"No baby that wasn't a sex growl, that was a mad growl."

"What's wrong?"

"The Cullen's are back."

"Is that all? Paul I'm not leaving you for them, now kiss me damn it, and I demand a thorough fucking when we get to your place." With that said, I slammed my lips to his only for the bell to ring a second later.

"Damn it!" Paul roared.

"Come on baby. I need to put my stuff in my locker it's hurting my shoulder." He grabbed my bag and slung it on his arm, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my locker.

I opened it and shoved the shit in there, got all of my accessories and my iPod and put them in my jacket pocket. I took my English book and slammed my locker door shut.

"What's up Princess?"

"Paul you know what's up. I was about five seconds from fucking you in parking lot with a bunch of unsuspecting kids that would go running to everyone they know and blab and then Charlie will bust my ass and yell at me."

"Speaking of Charlie what did you tell him?"

"That's the weird thing he wrote a note saying that he knew I spent the night and that he went to the station earlier than usual."

We walked to homeroom and sat at our table with Angela and Jared.

"Hmm… so I saw something interesting happen to day in the parking lot."

I played along, "What was it Angie?"

"A certain couple about to shag each other into oblivion against the wall."

"Well," I dragged out, "Angie I was this close to fucking him but the damn bell rang."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my strawberry scented perfume with the glitter infused. I looked up at Paul and took the hoodie off.

Looking innocent I asked, "Help me?"

He took the bottle and I bared my neck to him. He leaned in and squirted it. He leaned toward me even more and ran his nose up and down.

"Fucking sinful." He growled out. I moaned.

"H-help me tie these things on my arms. Renee sent them to me a few days ago."

"Hmm… I'd much rather be tying you up with them."

"Please?"

"Please what, princess?"

"Can you tie me up later?"

"My pleasure." He tied one of the black silk ribbons on to my upper arm, and the other to my wrist on the opposite arm.

I put my earrings in myself and thought I looked perfect when Paul whipped out a silver necklace with a wolf charm.

I looked at him eyes wide, "How did you know I wanted this?"

"When you took me shopping I saw you looking at it with a look of longing so after you left my house later I went back and bought it. I was going to give it to you yesterday our argument happened."

My vision blurred, "Paul I'm so sorry I ruined last night and it's all my fault."

"Princess don't cry you didn't ruin it."

I wiped my tears, and sat back in my seat.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know you are it's what you do."

I smiled at him and then Jared opened up his big ass mouth.

"That's sweet now can we get back to the hot scene from earlier? I was about to burst when you moaned."

"Shut the fuck up Jared!" Angela squealed.

"Babe you know it was hot."

"Ok yes it was."

I got my iPod and gave one earpiece to Paul and put the other in. It was our routine in homeroom. We had twenty minutes until 1st period. I changed to a song I didn't even know was on here and immediately remembered the words. I looked up at Paul to see his face full of recognition.

{**Bella, **Paul}

**On the first page of our story**

**The future seemed so bright**

**Then this thing turned out so evil**

**I don't know why I'm still surprised**

**Even angels have their wicked schemes**

**And you take that to new extremes**

**But you'll always be my hero**

**Even though you've lost your mind**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and here me cry**

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**Ohh, I love the way you lie**

**Now there's gravel, in our voices**

**Glass is shattered from the fight**

**In this tug of war you'll always win**

**Even when I'm right**

**Cause you feed me fables from you're hand**

**With violent words, and empty threats**

**And it's sick that all these battles**

**Are what keeps me satisfied**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and here me cry **

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**Ohh, I love the way you lie, ohh**

**So maybe I'm a masochist**

**I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave**

**Till the walls are going up**

**In smoke with all our memories**

It's morning, you wake,

A sunray hits your face

Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction

Hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry

That you pushed me into the coffee table 

So I can push you off me

try and touch me 

so I can scream at you not to touch me

run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy

Baby without you I'm nothing

I'm so lost, hug me, then tell me how ugly I am 

But that you'll always love me

Then after that shove me

In the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on

Two psychopaths but we 

Know that no matter how many knives 

We put in each others backs

That will have each other's backs cause we're that lucky

Together we move mountains

Lets not make mountains out of molehills

you hit me twice but yeah who's counting

I may have hit you three times

I'm starting to lose count

But together we'll live forever

We found the youth fountain

Our love is crazy we're nuts

But I refuse counsellin'

This house is too huge

If you move out I'll burn all two-thousand square feet 

To the ground

Ain't shit you can do about it

Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind

Without you I'm out it

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and here me cry**

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

The song ended and I was left staring at Paul with love. His eyes shined with understanding about what I was meaning when I sung. He leaned down and gave me a searing kiss filled with passion and a promise of what to look forward to later today.

I responded with eager vigor. Raking my nails down his scalp and yanking on his hair.

When we pulled away I gasped out, "The song's right Paul, I do love the way you lie." It was then that I noticed the whole homeroom class clapping and whistling and cheering. Cat calls were made and shouts of an encore. Even Mrs. Davidson.

"Great job, not sure about the cursing but very fine job you should sign up for the talent show."

I blushed, "Thank you." The bell rang and we left for first period.

**A/N:** This is one of the only stories that makes me proud. I always get ideas from music and this is one of my favorite songs. So I love how I did this. I know for a fact that this will be a multi-chapter fic because it's fun to write this.

Review are almost as good as hot angry sex with Paul!

Ciao Babes ^_^


	2. Tease

A _**FUCK-TON **_of inspiration hit me for this chapter, it's so smut-filled it could kill your ass. So thank the wonderfully sexy sounds of Chris Brown and Ludacris singing Wet The Bed, and Beg For It. Jesus Christ! I about had a heart attack listening to this. Listen to them while you read! Trust me if you've never heard them you'll love it! Their so dirty and sinful and… oh I'm getting carried away… _awkward_. Go read!

**Paul**

School's been passing in a blur of nagging teachers, gossip, and Bella's dangerously sexy hands testing my control.

**Flashback**

We were sitting in biology with Edward Cullen glaring daggers at us, and Bella blissfully ignorant to his harsh stares. During the movie she had slithered her lithe body on my lap, palming me lightly through my jeans. Making me moan and try to discreetly thrust up to her hand.

Her low sultry voice was right by my ear, her hot breath leaving me panting, "I'm so wet right now Paul, I keep imagining you tying me up with these silky ribbons on my arms. You thrusting into my tight little cavern slowly making me come apart. I imagine begging for release and never getting it. I want you in me as soon as we get to your place. Your hands pulling my hair roughly, while you slam into me so hard. I want your teeth sinking into my flesh, your tongue lapping at me. Your lips trailing over my body, exploring every inch."

I groaned a low throaty sound, "God damn it Isabella you're playing with fucking fire."

"Maybe I wanna get burned." She purred, raking her nails down my scalp to the place on the back of my neck that gets me so hard it's difficult to fucking breath.

My breathing hitched and I knew she knew by the sound of her husky chuckle.

**End Flashback**

I've had a permanently hard dick since then and it didn't help that now I had to walk in a lunch room full of gossip prone assholes. I grabbed Bell's hand and walked to the lunch line. I just got food at random and paid. We went to our usual table filled with Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Angela, and Kim.

"So are ya'll gonna enter the talent show? I already know what me and Quil are doing." Jake said.

"Oh yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Let's just said the girl's of Forks High are gonna wet the bed every time they dream of us." Quil said with a snicker.

Bella burst out laughing, "Oh my god! I know what it is!"

Her laughter died down and her eyes visibly darkened as she gazed at me. She got on my lap and drank her soda staring at me. I was hypnotized by that long pale throat. I licked up her throat, kissed the edge of jaw, and moved to the spot just under her ear.

"Stop fucking with me, Princess." she moaned, and wiggled around.

"Ohh, you're in trouble now." I said. I smelled bloodsuckers getting closer to us and growled. She thought it was a sex growl again and moaned, grinding into my lap.

"Fuck! Baby stop, it's those bloodsuckers coming closer."

"I don't give two shits, I need you to fuck me or something Paul!"

They came closer and I heard Jake growling the most, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you mutts the same thing, but I don't have the time. I've come for my Bella. Thank you for keeping her company while I was gone but I will now take my rightful spot as her love." Eddie-puss said.

Bella heard him and shot right up, horniness forgotten, "What the fuck! You leave me for almost a year and then try to waltz back into my life like it was fucking nothing! Edward I fell into a depression so fucking deep I was like the walking dead! Everyone here can vouch for me. I couldn't stand to listen to your name until I met Paul! And I still don't like listening to it! I just barely fucking tolerate it! So please do us all a fucking favor and get the hell away from us or I will not hesitate to let the guys beat the shit out of your worthless ass!"

"Isabella! You do not talk to me in such a derogatory way! These mutts are too much of a bad influence. Come here with me and I will teach you the ways of a proper woman. I can't let you become a whore."

_Uh-oh_, I thought as I heard Bella's scream, "What! What! Did you just call me a fucking WHORE! You better get the fuck away from me or I swear to god I will rip your fucking dick off your body and choke your ass with it!"

"Isabella, still using such language! Calm yourself at once! A lady as delicate as you should not be using curse words, or the language you were using in biology. Yes, I heard you it was sickening listening to you want him to tie you up. What type of person wants that?"

About half the cafeteria raised their hands, Bella, Angela, and Kim included.

"And you befriend whores! Isabella prostitution does not suit you. You are to become a lady worthy of this society. You should not stoop so low as to try and fit in!"

"Shut the fuck up dickwad! I am not a fucking whore," she spat, "I'm a girl that has only had sex with one man and he's turned me into a fucking nympho. I crave sex like nothing you've ever seen, and yeah sometimes I hate his fucking guts but when it all comes down to it he's a better fucking boyfriend then your ass."

The tiny imp thing spoke up, "Please Bella, can we take this somewhere private?"

Bella looked at me, "I'll only be five minutes tops, I'll be right outside and you'll know if something's wrong. Love you."

"Fine. Only for five minutes, love you too, Princess" They all walked outside and I watched as Edward tried to grab at her.

"Wow… what the hell just happened?" Kim asked.

"That my dear, was Bella the not-so-innocent-virgin making her way out. She's been fucking with Paul all day and I guess Eddie-the-pussy didn't like her telling Paul about wanting to be tied up." Embry said, pulling her close.

"You heard that?"

"Dude I have biology with you of course I heard."

"Oh." I tuned in to Bella's conversation out in the hallway.

"Bella, I need you back with me. I haven't been myself without you. We love you and we are deeply sorry about leaving."

"Oh stuff it Pussy. I really don't give two shits about you and the Cullen Clan. I was just a toy and when you left you realized that you need to have a plaything to maintain happiness."

He growled, "If I can't win you back by apologizing I'll have to make you remember the love we share."

It was quiet for a minute and I almost broke the chair that I was gripping.

I heard Bella gasp, "What the fuck! I can't even hit your ass or I might break my fucking hand! Why the hell did you kiss me! I sure as hell remembered our so called love and it's worst than re-living it! I like my new boyfriend just fine Eddie-puss. And you're not gonna make me love you. We have been over since that day in the woods, and now you need to let me the fuck go or I will scream for Paul and the pack will not hesitate in ripping your ass to shreds."

I snarled. A light body glided onto my lap and I relaxed as I saw Bella looking at me.

"Hey." she said snuggling up to me.

"Hey. So no more Cullens?"

"No more. They'll still be here, but I'm done with them."

"Oh thank god." I said kissing her, but I pulled back.

"The fuck! That ass-wipe kissed you!"

"Bro calm down you heard her say that he kissed her."

"You're mine Isabella. Only mine. No one kisses you but ME!"

"Yes baby, all yours." The bell rang.

"Come on lets go to gym."

I fiddled with the fucking doorknob trying to open it while holding Bella. I moaned loudly as she bit the spot behind my earlobe.

"Fuck! How the hell do you open this damn thing!" I finally opened it and ran inside. I slammed the door shut and shoved her up against the wall beside it.

"You've been a naughty little girl, Princess. Kissing bloodsuckers, and testing me to my limits. Do you feel how hard I am?" I ground myself into her, releasing loud mewls from those pouty pink lips.

"Yes, I've been bad. What's my punishment?"

"Go upstairs and strip, put those ribbons beside you on the bed and lie down quietly."

She unhooked her legs from me and slid down. I moved and slapped her ass as she walked past. I waited for ten minutes and then went up to the bedroom.

There laying on the bed was the angel that loved me enough to put up with all my shit, and she was all _mine. _I took off my clothes and hovered over her body.

"Mmm… you seem ready. Are you?"

"God yes…"

"Princess, God ain't here just sex extraordinaire Paul Meraz." I tied one ribbon to her wrist and tightened it on one bed post, and repeated to the other arm.

I kissed her hard, pouring all the frustration I've been feeling all day into the kiss. She gasped and I slipped my tongue in tasting mint and rain. I lifted up and grabbed her leg.

"Your punishment is torture. I'm gonna do what you did to me all day. I'm going to lick, suck, and kiss you until you cry for me. I'm gonna make you wish you never teased me, and if you've been a good girl your punishment will only last at least fifteen minutes before I ram this cock up in you. Would you like that, Princess?"

She moaned, "I would."

I licked a path from her ankle to her inner thigh, seeing her pussy glisten in the light.

"I can hear you dripping on the bed, Princess. Did I make you this wet? Are you making my bed soaking wet because of me?"

Her thighs quivered, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she thrashed around.

I flicked my tongue at her nub making her moan.

"Answer me. Did I do this?"

"Y-yes."

I brought her other leg to my mouth and did the same path as the other one. I bit the indentions by her hips, swirled my tongue in her belly button, and trailed my lips up toward her neck. I nipped at her throat making her buck her hips upwards. I grabbed at her and held her still. I sucked along that long column lapping at the little beads of sweat beginning to form.

"Please." her voice was just a whisper.

"Please what, Princess?"

Bella started to cry, "Paul I'm sorry I was teasing you all day just please fuck me. I need it bad. Even I can hear my pussy dripping right now."

"As you wish." I untied her and slammed into her. She screamed.

Something snapped in me and my wolf demanded dominance.

"Princess, my wolf is right at the surface. I don't think I can hold him back this time. If you don't want it you better say so or he's gonna take your ass." I growled out.

"I don't fucking care! I want him now! Fuck meee." I grinned and my thrusts got harder. I was going so hard I feared she might be sore for weeks instead of just a few hours.

I gripped the headboard and it started to crumble.

"Don't stop." Bella panted.

I roared, "Fuck!"

I pushed harder and deeper, pausing to grind into her.

"Harder!" I complied, moving faster and as hard as she could take. She wrapped her legs around me and I moaned at how deep I was in.

She arched her back, lifted her hips and clawed at my back.

"Yeah! Fuck right there!" I pummeled into her over and over feeling her walls tighten around me.

"So goddamn tight. How the hell…"

She lifted up and sucked where my neck meets my shoulder. I exploded into her, and bit her neck hard.

"Fuck!" She milked me for all I was worth. When we were done, we collapsed in a sweaty heap.

After a minute Bella found her voice, "Damn, maybe I should tease you more often?"

We both laughed and lapsed back into a comfortable silence. I was twirling a strand of her long chocolate hair around my finger and she was tracing invisible patterns along my chest when my phone rang.

I got up holding Bella to my chest and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Meraz get your ass down to the boarder and bring Bella."

**A/N:** *peaks out from behind laptop* Don't hate me! I had to leave you hanging. Don't worry next update should be within the week. If anything by Sunday. I also have something that might piss you off! A new story so yea now I'm working on six stories but two of them are not going to be posted until later because I need ideas. It's called Aphrodite's Gifts and I might post it later today.

Ciao Babes (hope you're not mad about the cliffy but at least you got sex)


	3. QUIL!

AAAAAND! I'm back with another great chapter! Drama, heart-break, fights, and sex. Because in my book that's what makes a good story, oh and some suspense and mystery. Welcome toooo Love These Battles But Love You More! Enjoy kids. I'll update later on today too seeing as how it's 12:42 as I type this.

**Bella**

Paul bolted upright and began tying his pouch to his ankle. He shoved some basket ball shorts in it and threw the mini skirt that I always kept here at me, along with one his old wife beaters before his phase and my white cowboy boots.

"What is the matter? Why are we putting on clothes?"

"We need to get to the boarder it was Jared."

I pulled my clothes on and threw my hair into a messy bun. He dragged me to his backyard and phased just inside the trees. I climbed on and he raced to the line. We got there in record timing and I hopped off while he shifted back and put on his shorts.

"That was faster than last time. New record." Paul commented.

"Yeah well I'm getting another round in before I have to cook for Charlie." Suddenly a thought just went across my mind and I slapped Quil.

"What did I do?"

"I didn't feel like slapping myself. I just remembered that Charlie told me to invite ya'll to a barbeque on Sunday."

"Ok…"

"Did I hear the mentioning of food?" Jake asked.

"Maybe. Ok why are we here again?"

"Oh umm… how would you feel if I told you the Cullens were back?" Sam seemed hesitant.

"Pfft… I had a fight with Eddie-no-balls at lunch today I already know there back." I sounded nonchalant.

"Oh well in that case there right here."

I turned and saw the whole clan.

I waved, "Hola fuckers."

Quil sniffed me.

"What the hell…?"

"You smell like sex and horse shit." He stated simply.

"I get the sex comment but horse shit really?"

"Never mind that smell was Paul's cum." He grinned.

I smirked, "I don't know how he was balls deep when he came."

I heard Rosalie complain, "Why are we here if we're getting ignored?"

"I really don't know the answer to that one Barbie. Ask crystal ball and mind rapist."

"Quil stop smelling my mate!" Paul yelled.

"I can't help it there's something off about her scent…"

"Huh?"

Realization crossed his face and an evil looking smirk came upon his lips, "AHAH! I knew you were a naughty girl!"

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked.

"She's not wearing panties!"

"Oh my god how did you know!"

"Cuz your panties smell like gingerbread cookies." He said absentmindedly.

"Ohhh… WAIT! How do you know what my fucking underwear smells like!"

"Hey how do you know that you perv!" Seth shouted.

A scared look crossed Quil's face as he realized what he said.

"I may have stolen a pair or two…"

"So that's what happened to my hot pink G-string and my maroon lace boy shorts isn't it!"

"Maybe…"

"The G-string was my favorite you ass!" Paul punched him in the nose.

"Silence!" The Alpha tone even had me being quiet.

Sam turned to Carlisle, "What were you here for?"

"We were just telling you of our arrival and that we may be having some guests over sometime this week."

Jacob interjected, "The treaty still applies."

"Yes we know of this and have told them too."

"Good, well if that is all we will be going now."

"So my Bella has truly turned into a whore huh? Letting dogs sniff your underwear, and one of the tied you up. I bet your fucking them all aren't you whore?"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me Isabella. Your nothing but a whore. You let the mutts touch you in impure ways."

"First of all I didn't know Quil sniffed my fucking panties until now. Second I've only fucked Paul. Third I've only made out with all of them and the girls on a dare. And lastly, why the fuck are you calling me a whore? For your info there is only and ever will only be one guy that I have sex with and that's Paul Lahote. The sex extraordinaire."

"Just admit it you're a filthy good for nothing whore!" Edward spat.

"Oh that's it!" Paul pushed past us and broke his nose, venom flew out and he whimpered like a little sissy.

"She is not a fucking whore! You do not say such vile things to a women with elegance such as herself. Trust me I read books, sometimes."

I grabbed Paul's hand and we walked away. Just as I had turned around, Edward charged at Paul. Paul pushed me to Quil and I buried my face in his chest, not wanting to watch the brawl. I felt a hand playing with the loose strands of my bun, and knew it was Jared.

"Y'know Bells? Your hair is really pretty! It's red kinda blonde and obviously chocolate brown. It's so soft too!" He said in a fake gay voice.

I laughed and gripped Seth's hand in one of mine, and Jake's in another. Almost instantly they both started to draw circles with their thumbs. This was how they comfort me. With heat, jokes, and strokes.

I felt a finger rub my cheek and smelled Paul.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

"What's the extent of you're injuries. It will suck big time if it's a major one. I'm hoping for round two."

"Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing that won't heal in about an hour."

I cheered and moved out of our formation to do a little jig.

"Let's go get me some sex!" I leaped up and wrapped myself around him as he ran to his place.

We made it to his place and went in. I slipped out of my boots, pushed his shorts down, hiked up my skirt, and slid him in.

A collective moan resonated through the room. He yanked me onto the kitchen counter and turned me around with him still in me, making me gasp at the sensation. I pushed back into him.

"Paul pick up the pace!" He sped up a little, still not to my liking though. I groaned in frustration and gritted my teeth.

I leaned into him and looked at his face, "Please?" I wiggled my hips and licked his neck, earning myself an even faster speed.

I tossed my head back and moaned loudly.

"Speak." I commanded.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" That wasn't Paul's voice.

Paul stopped moving and growled, a low and deep sound that had me panting and writhing around. I looked up to see…Quil!

"QUIL! What the fuck!"

I jumped of the counter and fixed my skirt.

"I'm taking a shower and getting a beer. I don't want to remember this moment."

"Yeah I'll grab the beers." Paul said, still growling at Quil.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the clothes from earlier and a new pair of panties. I started the shower and just stood under the hot spray. I washed my hair and body, jumped out dried off, put my clothes on, brushed through my wet tangles, and tied my ribbons back on.

I put my black boots on and went downstairs to see Quil with a broken nose. I lost all sanity and laughed deliriously.


	4. Drunken Sex Games PT1

Go to my poll damn it! I've been in a very amusing mood today, which is an improvement from the other day when I was being a lazy ass and slept from 3:30 till 2:30 in the afternoon. So enjoy today's post which includes a pack sleepover, only because Bella's getting drunk to try and forget that Quil caught her and Paul sexing it up on the kitchen counter last chapter, and because I was reading Jailbait by iamtwilightobsessed. It's one of my favorites! By the way I'm sorry but school started and I've been stressing a lot. I've already been loaded with homework and tests and it's the first week luckily it's the weekend but if I don't blame the fucking teachers…

**Bella**

I called Charlie to see if I could stay at Paul's because we're having a pack sleepover, he said yes because tomorrow is a half-day and I'm staying all weekend so I have a long weekend with my sexy wolf.

"Someone fetch me my alcohol." I said lazily.

Quil trotted off lazily while I called the pack.

"Leah bring the vodka, 15 cases of beer, margarita mix, tequila, and pina coladas(?) stuff."

"The occasion being?"

"I need to get wasted. If you see anyone from the pack tell them to get their asses to Paul's."

"And why are we getting you wasted?"

"Quil came in and watched me and Paul getting it on." I mumbled.

She started chortling, "Ha! Well okay I love parties at Paul's so I'll make sure everyone's there."

"It's a sleepover so make sure everyone's good to go, and Leah I do mean the _whole _pack. No one will want to miss this."

"Can do boss!"

"Bring food supplies too!"

"Bye." she hung up and I rang Emily.

"Em."

"Yes?"

"Tell Sam to come over. Both of you we have drinks, and food."

"Ok go to Paul's?"

"Yes ma'am. It's a sleepover by the way."

"See ya there."

I hang up and text Angela and Kim.

_Sleepover at Paul's. Food and drinks will be here. Everyone's coming- Bella_

The replies came a few minutes later saying that they agree.

"Quil!"

"What?" A voice sounded behind me. I squealed and whirled around. He cracked up and I hit him in the balls with a phone book.

"I need you're big ass Scooby nose to track down the pack and drag them here. I've already gotten Kim, Leah, Ang, Emily, and Sam. I bet Leah told Seth and Collin since he went with them back to their place, and Jared and Embry were probably notified by Kim and Ang."

"Gotcha I'll get them." He left and I went to the kitchen to find Paul out back making hot dogs and burgers.

"I'm gonna get started on the sides and snacks." I called.

I started on the baking of the cookies, they were chocolate chip, peanut butter, and sugar cookies. I made about three sheets of each type and put them in. I started with the devil eggs and pasta salad next, once that was done I made alfredo and spaghetti. Leah and Seth came in with a shit load of food and drinks and we started organizing everything into the cabinets, fridge, and coolers.

"Seth I want you on the other grill making chicken and ribs. Leah I want you in here making your special macaroni. I'll be playing bartender and mixing drinks and labeling them."

We got to work making everything and an hour later the whole pack was here with movies, games, and extra drinks. I love pack parties. They always have food that regular sleepovers usually don't and always have more alcohol than average parties, but everyone's getting wasted and wolves can't do that until they've had a LOT of drinks.

I was working on my fifth margarita when Kim announced the dreaded words.

"Let's play a game!"

"NO! Let's not play a game! You guys will probably make me spill my guts about the time I sucked honey off Paul's dick. Or the time we fucked in the bathrooms at Wal-Mart. Or that one time that he fucked me upside down in front of a floor to ceiling mirror! Good times good times…" I remembered what I just said a minute later and slammed a hand over my mouth.

Quil tried to say something, probably tease me, but couldn't stop laughing. Damn it why the fuck am I drinking again?

"I need a drink." I murmured, my cheeks were on fire and I kept squirming around.

I came back with a cranberry vodka and decided to humor everyone.

"I'll play the game."

Kim clapped her hands and Emily fell back and cackled a lunatic. Everyone else looked at me with that look that says 'Do you really want to die?'

"You know the rules! Drinks are to be consumed at the start of each round, no sexual encounters unless said otherwise, you absolutely have to answer a truth or do a dare unless you want to kiss Billy, and lastly please have fun and by the end of this everyone should be about wasted."

We started the round with Kim who smirked and opted for asking Paul about the top five favorite or most embarrassing places we had sex at which had me blushing and him thinking before answering.

"On a boat when we went camping two weeks ago in a freaking storm with kids about twenty feet away. Or that time we fucked in the bathroom at my mom's store. Ooh! And what about in the back of the truck in front of Mike Newton. On a slide at the park. I'm just gonna name a few more that can't be left out. In Newton's with the mom about twenty feet away with me behind the counter and Bells ringing up a costumer, but then again it wasn't sex. In the room of mirrors at the carnival. And my favorite, was while cliff diving." He said wagging his brows towards the end.

My face was a bright scarlet and I snatched the bottle of vodka and drank that shit straight, loving the burn.

Quil shot up with a triumphant grin that always unnerved me but in my state it looked cooler than the mad hatters pimp hat, "I knew she was a freak! I'm so picking the shy type from now on!"

Brady sat back drinking a beer and lazily called, "My turn. Ok Quil I dare you to lick ice cream off of Seth's ass."

I cracked up at both of their terrified faces and saw a flash. I turned and saw Kim with a camera, I got up and took Paul's camcorder.

"Unless of course you'd rather have a big steamy kiss with the chief?"

Angela added in, "Just think of it. Old crusty lips, thin and cracked, his musty odor adding on to his disgusting looks." Emily and Leah acted like they were swooning from the description.

Collin decided to speak, "Those wonderful punishments he gets from Billy must be them fucking in some strange jedi way."

"Oh yeah. He gets way more punishments than the others have you noticed? But they must be fucking in the woods or some strange shit cuz the only sex I smell is me and Kate but it's faded since she cheated with Eric." Jake said.

"Yup. They're definitely fucking some place." Embry told us.

Paul piped up, "I thought I saw them behind the diner one day!"

"They're always joking with each other and giving each other seductive winks when they think no ones looking." I said.

Need more tequila or something! I spotted a nice looking bottle of long island and took a big swig.

Quil finally cracked and went to go get the tub of double chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer. I took a cookie and munched on it. He came back with a mixed look of determination and terror.

"Strip for us Sethy! Yeah! Woo look at that ass! So smooth and firm!" Me and Kim yelled. He blushed which looked odd to me cuz off his dark skin, and shimmied out of his shorts. He laid down and clenched his eyes shut.

Quilany quickly scooped the ice cream on Seth's as and Seth yelped.

"That shit's cold as fuck!"

"Take it like a man or you're gonna be the one to mouth rape Billy." Quil muttered.

He kneeled down and lapped at the ice cream and stood up so quickly I almost threw up. More food, I thought.

"I'm going to go get the rest of the barbeque chicken." I announced.

I came back a few minutes later with a piece of chicken in one hand and a cup of pina coladas in the other. I sat down beside Paul and the game continued.

"Alright," Angela said rubbing her hands together with a look of excitement, "I dare Collin to wear Kim's clothes for the rest of the game.

"What! No he might rip them! Do you see how tiny I am compared to the beast!"

"I am not a beast I resent that!"

"Just change!" Sam bellowed between chuckles. They swapped and Collin looked ridiculous.

"Me next! Ok tomorrow in the parking lot before school Quil has to do a strip tease to Barbie Girl." Jared said.

I giggled drunkenly and then it was Emily's turn.

"Bella tell us all five of your favorite positions, five best places, and five favorite things you guys used."

My words slurred as I told them, " You're a perv Em, but I'll indulge you. I looovee wolf style very sexy, I like being on top, Viennese Oyster was fun but my thighs ached for hours after. Standing up, ohh and that one time where I was just suspended in the air. Best places would be… the arcade, the movie theater." Kim interrupted.

"The movie bathrooms? That's been done."

"Not the bathrooms my little grasshopper you."

Everyone thought hard for a minute and then Leah and Angela cackled like the bitches they are with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"You…were…in…the…actual…theater!" Leah choked out.

Everyone but Paul, Leah, Ang, and I shouted, "What!"

Paul smirked and told them the story while I wandered off for some ice cream.

"Hey what does ice cream taste like on dick and boobs?"

Yeah… best fucking chapter ever! And longest I think anyways there's a link on my profile for my FictionPress account I have a story up there that I thought up at random oh and look up Jerks on that site too. It's by Duckie Chic. Awesome and chapter 22 is amazing at the end… it's a work in progress.


	5. SUPER DUPER SORRY!

Oh my gosh…. Sorry I've been slow on updating. My computer just wiped ALL of my files. Sad I know right? So now the new chapters for all of my stories and the first chapters of some of the stories on the poll are gone! I have to restart everything. So I might be gone for a little over two weeks maybe only one if I get the right inspiration, school and boyfriend problems have really taken a toll on me. I was with him since April (longest relationship I've had) and we broke it off Thursday because of him cheating. Yeah life ain't good right now everyone. So I'm sorry if I've disappointed you all.

Ciao Babes


	6. UBER DUBER SORRY!

Guys… I can't really continue my current stories until further notice… my muse has like left me. I have no will to write them. I will however be writing some of the stories on my poll. So fear not! I shall still be with you all just not on these stories unless I get an amaaaazing idea. Sorry a lot L

Ciao Babes


End file.
